<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We 5 + 1: Adding Up To Us by KinkyKoala, Smile_More</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860260">We 5 + 1: Adding Up To Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala'>KinkyKoala</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_More/pseuds/Smile_More'>Smile_More</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are 1 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Baby Names, Dysphoria, F/F, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Parenthood, Polyamorous Pack, Pregnancy, Protective Pack, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, secondary-gender dysphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_More/pseuds/Smile_More</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to We 3 + 1: The Simplest of Sums.</p><p>After graduation, the pack moves out of their dorms and into their new house. With relationships blossoming and some being cut off along the way, the 5 of them attempt to prepare for the addition of their little 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are 1 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dodgy Triangles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<span class="u">Chapter 1 - Dodgy Triangles</span>
</p><p>“Whoo!” Blu and Rowan run ahead, almost slipping on the wet concrete. We look up to see the house, in all its glory. Squishing in to avoid the rain, we crowd around the door and all look at Hadley as she takes a shiny silver key out of her pocket. She slips it into the keyhole and turns it very slowly, before she fully opens it and everyone runs in hastily. There’s several coat pegs lining the wall at the entrance, one a little bit lower than all the others.</p><p>“This is yours, Eli.” Rowan laughs, hanging his huge jacket on the higher option.</p><p>Elliot blushingly fiddles with his coat and places it on the hook, it doesn’t even reach the floor. Blu’s already boiling a kettle, getting some hot chocolate packets out of his pocket. Why did he have them with him? Who knows. I’m certainly not complaining.</p><p>Hadley stands loyally by my side, getting everyone’s attention. “The moving van won’t arrive until tomorrow morning, there’s a couple of suitcases in my car. We’ll be able to deal with just that stuff for tonight.” She looks up at Rowan. “Will you come with me to get the bags?” She asks while Rowan immediately goes to the door, forgetting his coat in his enthusiasm. </p><p>Blu looks like he’s going to go after him but he looks at the torrential rain outside and decides to pretend like he didn’t see Rowan leave in only a flimsy cotton shirt in favour of using the milk that the previous owners left for us. They were a really nice old couple who asked to leave us some stuff and Hadley agreed after a lot of convincing.</p><p>In a couple minutes they come back with 3 suitcases, Rowan comes in completely drenched, his hair in rats tails. Blu runs to his aid like a house husband, searching the suitcases for a towel, which unfortunately he did not find.</p><p>“We’ll just have to hang you up to dry!” I say, pointing to a clothes airer that must have been left for us.</p><p>I take Hadley’s hand and start exploring our new house, we’re so lucky to have gotten it (courtesy of Hadley’s dads of course). I drag her towards the stairs, both of us taking our sweet time on each step, me because of the slightly steep nature of them and I assume Hadley’s just setting a good example. Upstairs are two doors on my left, after further exploration I see that the first one leads to an office kind of room and the second door leads to a bathroom. On the right there’s one big door that leads to the master bedroom- “Omg we get to make the nest again!” I shout, I’ve been so preoccupied with prenatal vitamins etcetera that I didn’t even think about that.</p><p>Hadley and I stroll through the room and come to a door that looks like it leads to a wardrobe, we go in and I see a small room, maybe it used to be an en suite and then the old owners transferred it into a rather large walk-in closet.</p><p>“This is going to be the nursery.” Hadley says, relatively quietly, placing a hand delicately on my (still very unnoticeable) belly. I’ve never seen her as quiet as now, like she’s so enchanted by her thoughts she forgets she’s standing in front of me.</p><p>----------</p><p>She looks so beautiful standing there, her dirty blonde hair falling in front of her face in little wisps.</p><p>“Had?” She says, waving a hand in front of my face.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. What’s wrong?” I ask as she smiles, reaching up and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and whispering in my ear.</p><p>“Absolutely nothing in the world.”</p><p>I stay there for a while, grasping my perfect Beta in a hug until I hear the most hysterical laughter coming from downstairs.</p><p>I walk down the stairs, holding Willow’s hand firmly in mine. “What on earth is going on-.” I stop, locking eyes with Rowan, who’s clearly been handed Blu’s shirt instead of his own. He looks like he’s wearing a crop top, and to be honest, he could probably pull it off if it wasn’t for the fact that his arms were stuck out either side of him like a scarecrow.</p><p>“I can’t move my arms.” Rowan says in between laughs.</p><p>I walk towards him, laughing now too. “Arms up!” I say, tugging with all my might to get this shirt over his massive head. It comes off with a pop and I almost fall backwards, Rowan looks bewildered and his hair is sticking up in all directions.</p><p>“Is that- what it’ll look like- when the baby’s born.” Elliot barely gets out through great hiccups of glee.</p><p>We all explode in hysteria as we immerse ourselves in the little euphoria we’ve made. The pure joy of our elation feels like it could bust through the very walls of this house. Our house.</p><p>----------</p><p>I barely hear the kettle whistle over the obnoxious roaring of the others. I go to pour it into the perfectly lined up mugs and bring them to my family. Rowan comes to my aid as one of the five mugs that I attempted to carry at once begins to slip.</p><p>“Oh by the way, we all have to sleep on one mattress tonight” Hadley mutters under her breath as she takes her drink.</p><p>We all look at her in awe, as if she just announced that the world was about to explode.</p><p>“5 and…” I look at Willow and then continue: “5 people and 1/9th? On one mattress?!” I ask, how on earth are we all going to fit?</p><p>“We’ll have to make it work.” Hadley says, chucking a little. Sitting down on the floor. “Circle time.” She announces and we all sit down, in more of a dodgy triangle. The kind that looks like it belongs around a campfire and we’re about to start toasting marshmallows.</p><p>“This is going to be amazing.” Elliot says, squishing up to Rowan (who has notably found a larger shirt than earlier).</p><p>“What is?”Haldey asks, confused as to what this extraordinary event was.</p><p>“Life!” Elliot says, filled with enthusiasm.</p><p>----------</p><p>I’m so incredibly happy right now, right next to my long lost star-crossed mate and Blu, my other mate who I love so dearly and I never thought I’d meet. A pack who I love so much more than my family. Correction: these guys are my family. I still haven’t spoken to my parents since freshman year when they gave away Rowan’s jumper, the last thing I ever had of his. But hey, now I have him, the actual him, and I’m not ever letting him go this time.</p><p>I tune back into the real world just as Willow starts talking about the house warming party. She’s saying how excited her parents are and how she’s going to decorate everything.</p><p>“Are you going to invite your parents, Eli?” She asks, while I’m off guard.</p><p>“Umm, I- I’m not quite- I dunno.” I stumble. It’s great how she stays so incredibly patient as I fail to function.</p><p>“I haven’t thought about it yet.” I say, she prompts me to explain. “Well, I’ve missed them in some ways, and I’m not angry anymore. Since I have you here now.” I say, looking at Rowan. “I’m worried they’ll get angry. They never really liked Rowan.”</p><p>“Just imagine opening the door to them in this amazing house though, having them as your guests. It’ll show them that you’re not a child anymore, and that you’re successful.” Rowan says, ruffling my hair.</p><p>I picture it, opening my door to see their stern looks turned polite. They’d have to ask me to come in. It’s something I never really thought about it but I imagine it as the greatest kind of ‘I told you so’ in history, my history anyway. But I’m scared.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” I determine and Willow moves on to quizzing Blu.</p><p>----------</p><p>I’m quickly bombarded with questions, and stumble my way through them until Willow asks one, slightly quieter than the rest.</p><p>“What about your brothers?” She says, but I’m prepared for this.</p><p>“I’m going to put only my parents names on the invitation, then if they choose to bring a couple of them then whatever, but they’ll know what I want.” I look at Elliot. “Our house, our rules.”</p><p>Hadley reaches over to fist bump him and then do the ‘balalalala’ thing. I remember when we first saw that and Willow immediately turned to both of us and tried it. </p><p>A couple hours later and we trudge upstairs, crashing on the mattress one by one, using jumpers and hoodies as blankets as well as the tea towels that were already in the kitchen downstairs. We cuddle into each other for extra warmth, hands and arms wrapping around soft cotton. They’re all the warmth I need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello Kitty: Better than porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 - Hello Kitty: Better than porn</p><p>I groan as blinding sunlight hits me straight in the face. I quickly question why the previous owners left us a clothes airer but took the damn curtains with them. As my brain wakes up a little more I see that Rowan and I are the only two still in bed.</p><p>“Good morning, Sunshine!” Blu crows as he busts through the door. He raises his eyebrows judgmentally at Rowan. “I expected this lethargy of Elliot, but you?”</p><p>Rowan sits up, rubbing his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep.” He says simply, Blu sits down delicately next to him.</p><p>“Coffee?” He asks sympathetically.</p><p>Rowan nods and Blu rushes down the stairs.</p><p>“What about me?!” I shout after him, but he’s long gone. I sigh before turning to Rowan. “I remember you used to have trouble sleeping when you came to mine for the first time. Is it new places?”</p><p>He laughs and stands up, determined to keep a strong ‘manly’ display. He walks towards the door before realising he has nowhere to go and sitting back down.</p><p>“Yeah I suppose it is.” I take a very short trip downstairs to grab some paracetamol; I can tell by the way he’s rubbing his temples that his head’s throbbing.</p><p>“F o r  R o w a n.” Blu says slowly, handing me a full cup of coffee.</p><p>I walk up the stairs, careful not to spill it over the wooden stairs. I arrive to the door open and Rowan sat on the floor. I hand him his care package of coffee and paracetamol and then sit next to him, looking at him hopefully.</p><p>“Would you-” He pauses, smiling. “Would you like some c-” He draws out the last letter theatrically. “Cuddles.” He finishes and I sigh at him, not realising I’d been entirely captured and practically reaching for his mug the whole time.</p><p>He hands me the mug laughing, before standing up and heading to get dressed.</p><p>I take a gigantic mouthful before going to find a hoodie and jeans of my own. Rowan emerges in his usual black jeans and grey jumper. “You really gotta get some colour in your wardrobe.” I say, picking up my teal striped jumper. Rowan heads towards me, pulling my hoodie strings so they’re the same length, before heading downstairs. I follow him, glugging the last bit of our coffee.</p><p>----------</p><p>Heading down the stairs, I see Willow and Blu sitting on the floor and Elliot following me. When he reaches the bottom step he slips and for a second the shiny wooden floor’s so polished that he looks like he’s on a treadmill.</p><p>He lands heavily, slamming his chin into one of the steps.</p><p>“Oh shit.” I say, rushing to help him, quickly followed by Blu.</p><p>I lift his chin to see a little line on the side of his jaw. Careful to keep my fingers from prodding the thick red mark.</p><p>“That’s going to bruise.” I confirm, helping him to his feet before sitting him back down on the floor in the furnitureless living room.</p><p>“Where’s Hadley?” Elliot mumbles, a little dazed.</p><p>“She went to get some groceries.” Willow says calmly, bringing over a little first aid kit she found in Hadley’s bag. By now there’s a little bit of blood seeping from his face but not enough to worry anyone to the point that they’d alert Hadley. </p><p>Then again, Hadley would want to know. I pull out my phone and drop her a text: ‘Don’t be too alarmed, but Elliot fell and his face is bleeding.’ After hitting send I read it back and then add: ‘Don’t worry, take your time shopping, everything is under control.’</p><p>Despite my sincere assurances, a couple minutes later I hear her car pull up and quickened steps on the gravel outside.</p><p>“I leave for 10 damn minutes.” She complains, discarding her bags of shopping in the corridor then going straight to Eli.</p><p>“How did this happen?!” She says, inspecting his face.</p><p>I smile, seeing this as a great opportunity to lighten the mood. I stand on the step, holding tightly onto the bannister and allowing my feet to slip and running.</p><p>“If you fall I’m not taking two patients today. Dr Navarreté’s surgery is closed, thank you very much.” Willow says, crossing her arms sassily.</p><p>They laugh, even if just a little: Mission Accomplished.</p><p>“I’m okay, really.” Elliot attempts to assure us, although we can all see the tears pricking in his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve got him.” Willow says, dabbing at him with antiseptic wipes. He winces but Blu links onto his arm reassuringly.</p><p>Hadley assess the pack and after finding everything in working order turns to Rowan to seemingly get the day back on track.</p><p>“Alright, well, Rowan, I’m going to the business centre to find something to keep this place running, are you coming?” Hadley questions.</p><p>----------</p><p>As boring as my suggestion must sound and as much as I know he wants to be here for Elliot. He knows I want him to follow suit and get a job.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” He tells me as I very carefully go up the stairs to change, beckoning him to follow me, there’s no way he’s making any good first impressions in that worn hoodie.</p><p>I root through his bags, getting slightly frustrated. “Do you own anything but grey jumpers?!” I demand.</p><p>“One of them’s an off-white.” He says, smiling a little.</p><p>I roll my eyes, chuckling. “Ah-ha!” I say, lifting up a blouse his parents bought him for the graduation party. </p><p>“Wear that.” I suggest, throwing it at him before getting my own pant suit and turning around to change, he does the same.</p><p>I hear him turn around a little too soon, I finish buttoning my shirt before looking up and blushing a little.</p><p>“Were you watching?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.</p><p>“No, I was just waiting for you.” He tells me, laughing.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” I walk past him looking stern but I know my cheeks are rosy as ever.</p><p>“Hey-Ho-” He shouts.</p><p>“Let’s go!” I finish his sentence while we go down the stairs, me taking my time and him rushing past me.</p><p>“You look smart.” Blu comments as Rowan does a little pose.</p><p>“And you look rosy.” He looks at me, smiling wide. He even winks at me as I walk to the pegs to get my bag.</p><p>“Blu!” I whisper scoldingly, he giggles.</p><p>“Shotgun!!” Rowan hollers, running towards the car.</p><p>“You’re the only other person coming.” I call after him, cringing a little.</p><p>“Yeahh, maybe we should limit the caffeine we give him.” Blu concludes and I nod before heading after Rowan into the car.</p><p>As soon as I get in the car he’s already fiddling with the music, taking it upon himself to dance to all the tunes he can find, which mainly consist of Taylor Swift.</p><p>“Christ, it’s like having a toddler already.” I laugh, he chills out a little as I drive.</p><p>----------</p><p>She pulls into the place and parallel parks perfectly, if I didn’t know the 3 months that went into learning it and the 2 dented post boxes I’d be jealous. I lift my palm up for a high five but she doesn’t look impressed.</p><p>“Best behaviour, I have to make a really good impression on these people. So I can get a good job and look after you all, okay?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.” I say, adjusting my collar.</p><p>She gets out of the car and walks. She walks. So. Fricking. Fast. I have to do a slow jog to keep up with her.</p><p>“Good Morning.” She tells the receptionist in a softer voice than we’re used to hearing her speak. “I’m here to see Mr Montogomery Blythe.”</p><p>I almost burst into laughter before she elbows me harshly in the stomach, holding back the laughter herself.</p><p>“He’s on the 4th floor, in room 96.” The receptionist says in a snobby voice.</p><p>Once we’re in the elevator we both burst into laughter.</p><p>“Montgomery Blythe, seriously?” I say.</p><p>“Shut up, Rowan!” She laughs. “I’m hoping he’s my boss to be.”</p><p>We arrive on the right floor and she taps cleanly on the door, straightening out her face.</p><p>“Enter.” A voice echoes that I can only describe as matching his name perfectly. It’s a mix of egotistical, pompous and like he’s got a stick up his ass, in the worst way possible.</p><p>I take a seat in the waiting room, picking up a magazine. Why are these all pornographic?! Oh, businessmen, of course. I find a Hello Kitty one from the children’s pile, it’s better than nothing.</p><p>“Good morning, Sir.” A woman says. “Classy choice.” She looks at my magazine cover.</p><p>“I’ll have you know she’s very classy, she’s even got a bow in her hair.” I say and she giggles.</p><p>“What are you doing here anyway?” She questions, taking a seat across from me.</p><p>“My Alpha’s got a meeting with Mr Montgomery Blythe.” She snickers again.</p><p>Hadley comes out with her head held high, which immediately tells me that she got the job she wanted. I get up to leave.</p><p>“You gonna ask me if I got the job?” She inquires, widening her eyes a little.</p><p>“Why? I know you got the job.” I tell her, full of confidence.</p><p>“Alright... you’re right, I did.” She clarifies.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you when you start then.” The woman from before mentions.</p><p>Hadley nods at her. “It was nice meeting you and your boss, Mrs Salagator.” </p><p>I try not to let my mouth unhinge like goldfish that’s had a surprise birthday party thrown for it. I just thought she was another person waiting for an interview, I didn’t think business people laughed at Hello Kitty, let alone could smile.</p><p>Once we’re in the elevator again and I’ve recovered from the shock Hadley looks at me.</p><p>“How did you really know I’d get the job?” She questions.</p><p>“Um, let me think… because you’re the most confident, diligent, responsible and amazing person I know. It was guaranteed to be yours.”</p><p>“You’re so silly.” She says, ruffling my hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wives tales and secret projects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 - Wives tales and secret projects</p><p>We all wake up the next day in a heap, squished together on the single mattress. The heat means everyone’s clammy and all blankets have been thrown off. All of our arms are still wrapped tightly around each other though.</p><p>Blu’s first to get up, slapping Elliot in the stomach as he yanks him out of bed.</p><p>“Come on, you’re making breakfast with me.” He demands, still tugging at him but we all know that his little stick arms hold no chance at separating Elliot and sleep; he soon gives up.</p><p>“Pills-” I murmur to Blu.</p><p>“On it, Wil.” He smiles before leaving, Rowan following quickly after him, ready to help him take care of their nauseous and pregnant pack beta.</p><p>I sit up to Hadley at my side, I lift my arm as an invitation and surprisingly she accepts. The sunlight shines through the window as she rests her head on my chest, her hand placed gently on my stomach. I see her thinking about the baby as she stares intently at my belly. It’s not yet noticeable to anyone except her; she insists that it protrudes slightly.</p><p>----------</p><p>I wander into the kitchen, plugging in the makeshift kettle while Rowan heads to the medical box and grabs a couple paracetamol for Elliot and Willow’s anti-nausea pills. He comes back, pills in hand and wraps his arms around my chest, pressing his lips into my ear as I pour the water into a travel mug.</p><p>“Such a pretty Omega.” He whispers and my heart warms at the words. I watch as the coffee steams and gently pick it up to bring upstairs.</p><p>I knock the door open with my foot to see Hadley with a necklace dangling over Willow’s stomach. Before questioning that witchery, I sit next to Eli, handing him the coffee and paracetamol. He displays a boyish grin as he sips at the still very hot caffeine. I watch enviously as his leather clad tongue doesn’t even seem to notice the scalding liquid.</p><p>I turn to Hadley. “No voodoo before 9pm.” I accompany the sentence with a motherly wag of my finger.</p><p>She laughs and begins explaining the true meaning of the sorcery. “Basically, if it moves back and forth, then it’s a boy.” She smiles at Willow, they look so fricken cute. “And if it moves in a circle, then it’s a girl.”</p><p>It’s been a while since I’ve seen Hadley so excited about something that wasn’t a succulent. I look at the necklace and see it moving every which way.</p><p>“So?” I ask and she studies it a little further.</p><p>“I conclude that.” She pauses and looks up mischievously. “I conclude that this is some made up wives tale bull shit.”</p><p>----------</p><p>Soon everyone’s downstairs and sat in somewhat of a circular shape on the wooden floor. Willow stays loyally by my side, still pestering me on what the necklace foretold.</p><p>“I have an announcement to make.” Rowan says, looking a little stressed. “I’m going to go out and try and find a job today.”</p><p>Blu quickly chimes. “Oh, that’s great! Can I come too?” Rowan nods and goes upstairs, presumably to change.</p><p>“Okay, so” Some serious planning is about to happen. I push my cherry glasses onto my face and even go as far as pulling my hair into a messy ponytail before pulling out my diamond studded notebook.</p><p>“We really need to head to ikea, I’m thinking that we’ll go tomorrow to get everything we need and then dedicate that whole week to getting the house into shape before I start work.” I look up to see them all staring blankly at me.</p><p>“Shall we discuss who’s in charge of decorating what?” I ask and they enthusiastically agree.</p><p>Before I can begins dicing out rooms, Rowan comes down the stairs in the shirt I told him to wear yesterday but with that stupid cap on the wrong way around again.</p><p>“Nahhh.” I tell him, this time just confiscating the hat altogether.</p><p>“You gotta look professional if you want them to hire you.” I tell him, licking my fingers and slicking his hair back.</p><p>“Ew.” He moans, ducking away like a grumpy teenager. I mean, technically he is.</p><p>“As I was saying.” I continue, sitting back down. “Blu, you take the kitchen, bathroom and the office. Willow, could you manage the laundry room and living room?” They both seem happy with their assignments. “Elliot: conservatory, dining room and nest room. Then, I’ll put down the carpets, paint the walls and do the garden.” I look up to see Rowan looking at me expectantly. “Um… How about you colour a picture to stick on the fridge?...”</p><p>Once everyone’s done laughing I pull Rowan into the soon to be dining room.</p><p>“Whaaat?” He bugs.</p><p>“You are going to help me with a secret project.” I tell him and he looks intrigued. I continue, “The nursery is going to be the old walk-in closet and I need you to renovate it for me.”</p><p>“I’m honoured.” He says, clearly excited by my, very obvious, overestimation of his abilities. “But I gotta bounce, we’ll talk further about this later.” He says, grabbing his coat and calling to Blu. I try not to shake my head at his antics but I fail miserably.</p><p>----------</p><p>I head out, Blu following behind me.</p><p>“Where are we going again?” He questions.</p><p>“I have absolutely no idea.” I answer honestly. “I assumed we’d just go towards the town centre and look for vacancy signs.”</p><p>“I’d say that sounds like a plan but it really doesn’t..” He says, bounding up to me and clasping my hand in his, clearly not disappointed by my plan and more than happy to amble with me.</p><p>We quickly see a fast food job free but I justify my speedily walking past as it ‘not being my thing’. However, we see an office building and head in. I follow Hadley’s advice from yesterday and lift my chin up high.</p><p>“Good morning, I was wondering if you had any vacancies.” I question the gentleman behind the counter.</p><p>“Actually, we’re a brand new business so we have plenty if you were interested.” He gestures towards the noticeboard and I walk closer.</p><p>“This looks really promising.” I say quietly to Blu, sliding my CV out of my pocket.</p><p>I turn around and smile at the receptionist. “I’d like to apply for the journalist job please.” I say confidently.</p><p>The man gets up and walks around the desk to collect the papers. He glances at them quickly and flashes me a smile before returning.</p><p>Blu’s still staring at the board as I turn to leave. “Whaddya thinking?” I ask him, genuinely curious.</p><p>----------</p><p>I stare intensely at a specific notice, a vacancy for an editing job. I didn’t really consider getting a job, I thought I’d be the stay at home dad of our pack. But this would still mean working from home.</p><p>I walk up to it and note down the web address for sending in applications.</p><p>Rowan seems to have noticed what I’m doing and is waiting patiently while chatting to the receptionist about humanities.</p><p>“I think I might apply for editor.” I tell him, shyly looking down and fiddling with my shirt buttons.</p><p>“That’s great!” Rowan says lifting my chin. “You’ve got all the necessary courses under your belt too, I think you’ve got a really good shot at this...” He assures me, losing his train of thought at the end. He was still holding my chin and making now scarily intense eye contact. “I love you.” He says under his breath before quickly realising the man who took in his CV was watching while snacking on carrot sticks as if they were popcorn and he were at the movies.</p><p>“You two are so cute together.” He says, smiling wide.</p><p>“Three actually, there’s three of us mated.” Rowan corrects politely, smiling as if he just won the lottery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ikea: Not the place for giving up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 - Ikea: Not the place for giving up</p><p>I wake up to an empty bed. I sit up and notice the cute little set up of coffee and paracetamol waiting for me on the bedside table.</p><p>“ELI, ARE YOU UP YET?!” I hear shouted from downstairs. I answer Hadley’s question by swinging my legs out of bed and heading down the stairs with my icy hands wrapped around the warm mug.</p><p>“Wow! Would you look at that? He's awake!” Blu says sarcastically. As my brain wakes up I notice everyone’s got bags packed and Hadley’s flicking through extensive lists in her notebook.</p><p>“What’s happening?” I ask mopily.</p><p>“Ikea!” Willow reminds me, enthusiastically dancing around with excitement. Hadley looks up from studying her plans, she puts her glasses on her head and rests her head on her hand, intoxicated by Willow’s pure joy. I start to learn it really is contagious as I feel a smile growing into my cheeks.</p><p>“Go get dressed dude, we have like 20 minutes.” Rowan suggests. He has a tape measure wound around his shoulders (looking a little like someone tried to mummify him with it) and goes to jot some messy notes on Hadley’s papers. She quickly snatches the pencil, clearly disgusted by the idea of Rowan’s scrawling on her neat papers.</p><p>Before heading upstairs, I take one last glance at Willow, she’s stopped dancing but the smile remains, just like always. If there’s one thing you could always count on it’s that Willow’s got a beautiful, ditzy smile plastered across her face.</p><p>----------</p><p>This is so incredibly exciting, our own pack going on a one hour road trip to a huge store to go on a shopping spree to furnish our brand new house! I’m even more excited about the idea of getting a XXL king mattress. Don’t misunderstand, I love my pack to bits, but if I have to get Rowan’s icky feet under my nose in the night one more time: I’m out.</p><p>I wander over to Hadley and Rowan, leaning up and popping my head over to sneak a peek at her notes. She swiftly brings the notebook to her chest.</p><p>“Willow! It’s a surprise.” She says, smiling mischievously.</p><p>“What on earth are you up to?!” I pester. “Secrets, secrets are no fun, tell me now or else we’re done.” I sing songs my way through the rhyme and watch as Hadley breaks out into a sneaky smile.</p><p>“You’ll find out.” She replies playfully, still grinning away.</p><p>I go into the kitchen, Blu greets me by quickly filling my arms with bags. “Put them in the car, please?” He requests, not waiting for an answer and instead shooing me out.</p><p>I head outside, kicking open the door with the grace of a blind elephant. I further develop my delicate nature by thrusting my stomach forward and my leg up in an attempt to balance the bags so I can open the boot. My endeavour fails with an excessive amount of flair as all of the bags except one fall to the floor and spill their contents on the driveway. A sad orange rolls toward my foot and I go stock still in an attempt not to squish it to a pulpy mess.</p><p>“Um, Hadley!” I shout towards the house. As I expected she comes rushing out thinking something’s gone awfully wrong.</p><p>“Are you okay?! What happened?!” She stammers, panicked. She actually seems surprised that there is a disaster for once as normally it’s just her overreacting.</p><p>“Chill.” Rowan advises as he walks past her, starting to pick up the bags (after me and Hadley have loaded them back up with picnic goods) and lift them into the car, with seemingly no effort at all.</p><p>She hugs me anyway, ever since the pregnancy announcement she’s been very obsessive over making sure I’m okay. Although she’s always been protective, it’s just reached a new level. I know that because she’s currently looking at the inanimate bags as if she’s going to fight them for inconveniencing me.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Hadley shouts, hands by the sides of her mouth and leaning back into it so it reaches all the way back to the house. She’s seemingly letting the bags off with a warning…. For now.</p><p>----------</p><p>I hear a shout come from outside so I grab Elliot and head out, locking the door behind me.</p><p>“Everyone ready?” Hadley checks, turning on the engine. “Blu, you’re in the back middle.” She says and I climb over Rowan to get into my spot.</p><p>“Why me?” I whine.</p><p>“Because I said so.” Hadley replies and I sulk, before I realise I get to sit in between Elliot and Rowan, which means snuggles the whole way. As I think this Rowan takes my hand in his and Elliot rests his head on my chest.</p><p>We start driving, Willow squinting at a map displayed across her lap.</p><p>“Where do I go?!” Hadley pushes, panicking a little and turning left.</p><p>“Umm… right?” Wil responds a couple seconds later.</p><p>This is the third time in a row we missed the exit because Willow was too busy holding her hands out trying to guess lefts and rights rather than giving directions.</p><p>It’s not long until Rowan takes over as navigator and back seat driver, using the non-Victorian method of google maps to get there. The calming voice of sat nav bitch is way better than Willow screeching out directions a second too late.</p><p>The rest of us take on other roles, Willow is the music director (which means most of our music is 2012 summer hits), I am the snack distributor and Elliot: nap God.</p><p>“Are we nearly there yet?!” Willow starts chanting before gently drifting off to sleep after about half an hour of driving. Hopefully the baby’ll take after her.</p><p>Quiet, calming music plays on the radio per Hadley’s request as the green hills roll past. I gently stroke Elliot’s fluffy blonde hair as he sleeps, his forehead pressing against the window creating a little red mark whenever he turns. Cute.</p><p>A couple hours later, Hadley reaches a hand over and places it on Willow’s knee, shaking it gently. “We’re here.” She tells her and Willow’s eyes flutter open.</p><p>“Yay!” She says, somehow immediately awake.</p><p>I turn to Elliot. I let out a sigh as I realise what a mammoth task this will be.</p><p>----------</p><p>I wake up to Blu stroking my hair, I lift my head up from the window and put it on his shoulder.</p><p>“We’re here, you gotta wake up now.” He says quietly.</p><p>“Noo.” I mumble. “Sleep more.” </p><p>“ALRIGHT, LET’S GO.” Rowan demands, yanking Blu out of the car, causing me to fall. Next, he grabs my hands and pulls me out, picking me up like a toddler out of a car seat.</p><p>Blu rummage around in the boot before handing me a thermos flask, I can smell it already. “Thank you for the coffee.” I say, planting a delicate kiss on his lips.</p><p>“IKEA!” Willow shrieks already bounding towards the doors. </p><p>“Wait! Hold up! Willow!” Hadley calls after her, to little effect as Willow spreads her arms and runs like she’s an aeroplane. She soon stops and sits down on a little bench by the side of the shop, closing her eyes. I assume that the nausea only just hit her. Poor thing.</p><p>“Alright, does everyone know what room they’re buying for?” Hadley questions, closely examining everyone’s expressions for any hints of doubt. She seems satisfied with our reactions and we head inside.</p><p>----------</p><p>Everyone seemed pretty sure on what they were buying, I figure if someone (cough cough Willow cough) forgets something major I can order it online.</p><p>“Haadleey.” Willow whines as I walk past, reaching out with little grabby hands. I go to her and drape my arms around her and she wraps her legs around my waist. She’s small enough that I can carry her on my hip like a toddler, not for long though, she may act like a child but she weighs like the almost an adult she is. Not to mention the belly bump will soon press into me making it hard to keep her balanced.</p><p>“Come on, remember all the fun things you get to buy for the house.” I whisper, pushing my nose into her hair.</p><p>She jumps down with a fresh burst of excitement. I quickly grab her hand before she runs off again.</p><p>“I need one of those dog harnesses.” I say to Rowan, who’s walking loyally by my side. He laughs but seems a little off, the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes the way it did yesterday.</p><p>I hand Willow to Blu and Elliot and let us fall behind as they go into the store, I stop walking and Rowan stops too, looking at me with concern.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I ask him bluntly, I’ve learnt it’s the only way to really get through to him.</p><p>He shifts his hair about awkwardly. “Hey look there’s an offer on sofas, who’s doing the living room again?” He says, attempting to change the subject. I stare him down, staying silent, waiting for him to talk.</p><p>“C’mon Row, what’s bothering you?” I pester, not planning on giving in any time soon. There’s a time and a place for giving in and it is not in Ikea.</p><p>----------</p><p>I don’t know what to tell her, she gave this important task to me because she trusts me; I don’t want to jeopardize that by telling her that I really have no idea what the heck I’m doing. Seriously, no one tells you what makes good furniture, what makes it good quality or how to choose a crib that won’t collapse in and kill our only child!</p><p>I don’t want to disappoint her but the silence is becoming more awkward by the second, she’s staring so stubbornly and I don’t think she’s going to break.</p><p>“Alright fine, I don’t know the first thing about home renovations or building a crib.”</p><p>“Aaand?” She pushes further.</p><p>“And… I’m worried I’m going to disappoint you.” As her stubborn look softens I immediately regret everything I just said, I don’t want her to look at me like this, like I’m weak.</p><p>“Rowan.” She smiles. “You think I didn’t know you’re no handyman? At Oakley college, you tried to fix the toaster plug with tape and a snapped plastic knife. I didn’t choose you because you’re the most ‘manly’. Because no offense, Blu’s way better at fixing things around the house than you. I chose you because you’re creative and careful and my right hand man. It’s because I trust you.”</p><p>I know she can tell I’m uncomfortable, I feel icky but I’m glad she said it. I feel more confident that even if I cut a piece of wood a metre too short, it’ll be cut with decisiveness.</p><p>“Now, let’s go wreck a perfectly good house.” She says, patting me on the back and heading through the big glass doors.</p><p>I see a wardrobe. Although in my mind it’s not just a wardrobe, it’s an opportunity. I bleed away from the pack and step into it, waiting for them to notice. As I hear them question Hadley on where I went, I stumble out, trying to look dazed.</p><p>“You guys, I swear I’ve just been to Narnia.”</p><p>They all laugh, everyone but Elliot who seems to be absorbed in looking at the huge mattresses they sell. I can almost see inside his brain, he’s picturing himself, splayed across it, under a thick duvet, in a deep, dream-filled sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>